


Forbearance.

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Dreambur Stories. [4]
Category: Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Dream’s confused, Exposition, Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, This isn’t his diary i promise, Traitor Tubbo Au, childhood best friends, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Dream is convinced he’ll never talk to Wilbur again, so writing letters has been his only form of connection to Wilbur. He writes about everything that happens, knowing Wilbur will never see them anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dreambur Stories. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937974
Comments: 43
Kudos: 290





	1. Panacea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote some angsty letters- and this is in the same universe as Inure!

Dear Wilbur,

Today i spoke with one of your soldiers, i found him on the forest floor in the clearing. You know the one i’m talking about right? From years ago. You took me there after we first met, and you took me there so many more times, if you even remember me. The kid had been crying, curled up and all alone, he looked so small.

I can’t believe your city lets kids so young fight, Tubbo doesn’t belong in the war, so much was obvious, i wonder if it’s obvious to you too? I took him into my arms immediately, I couldn’t bear looking at him so sad, i know that he is my enemy, but it felt wrong to just leave him there. You taught me that everyone deserves love, didn’t you? You wrote more words about it than i did, i hope you’d have been proud of what i did.

I took off my mask for him, it’s nicer to see someone’s actual face than a mask right? I just need to keep the mask on when around you, you can’t figure out who i am. But there was something in his eyes, i’m not sure if i liked it, but he recognised me. And i’m so sure i’ve never shown him my face before so why?

He sank into the hug so easily, i nearly cried along with him, i hope you’re treating him well back there. The boy has a kind heart, i’ve seen him around during battles, he never hurts a soul, take good care of him, like you’ve done for me alright?

With all my love,

Dream.

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

I saw the kid again today, he was in Fantasia of all places. He snuck into the city, until Sapnap and George ended up finding him, i told you about them didn’t i? My friends. They weren’t too happy to see him there but i guess I can’t blame them, it was an enemy soldier to them, but to me he just seemed like a scared boy.

The city wasn’t too happy with him, i’m sure my friends already scared him, i heard the townsfolk laughing too.

He asked specifically for me! Can you believe it? Everyone went silent when I actually approached him, but my friends quickly relented and let him in. They still weren’t too happy with me, when Tubbo had gone to bed they wanted to talk with me, Sapnap seemed to accept everything pretty quickly! But George... he just stared blankly before nodding, at least he didn’t seem angry. 

I went too far ahead didn’t i? Well, i took Tubbo around the city after saving him from the townsfolk. They were still hesitant of him but at least they seemed to accept him more! I took him around the market, showed him some places we used to spend our time.

Remember old joe’s market stand? The man who always gave us apples? His son is managing the stand now, he gave Tubbo a free apple. You would’ve loved to see it, it’s grown more beautiful along the years i promise! My only wish is that you’d consider going to Fantasia again, i know that you hate me, but wishes aren’t meant to come true anyway.

He stayed the night, it was too late to take him back to l’Manberg. And he met Patches! He got along with her really well, it was a beautiful sight! Afterwards i took him up to the guest bedroom, it looks the same way you left it still. I offered to let him stay with me, to run away, i’m sorry that i did Wilbur but the kid isn’t doing well back there. I’m sure you know that, you’d never let something like this happen.

The offer was refused of course, but he gave me a hug goodnight, maybe he needs more time. I’d take him in without a second thought, i’m sure you know i would. 

I miss you,

Dream. 

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

I told him about us, Tubbo i mean, i told him about everything that happened with us, who we were nearly a decade ago. He said you still have our picture, i hope you’ve been taking good care of it! He said he recognised me purely by my eyes, the way i fear you would, he said they were expressive. For a second i could imagine you saying it to me, you wrote songs about them didn’t you?

Even after all these years I remember them all.

He told me the most peculiar thing, you have a gravestone for me. You think i’m dead. A gravestone with your nickname for me on it, and you allegedly visit it religiously. And you still talk to me, you talk to the gravestone, Tubbo said you did. Is that true? I trust that Tubbo isn’t a liar but it’s hard to wrap my head around.

After years of thinking you hated me, it turns out you thought me dead. I wonder why you think that, what has happened for you to deem me a dead man? I wish things hadn’t turned out this way, i wish we did manage to run away.

I wish you could’ve dragged me away to a cottage in the woods, a place there would be no war, maybe we would’ve been different people. 

Don’t hurt yourself holding onto roses too tightly next time, I don’t want you to get hurt.

My dearest thoughts,

Dream.

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

Today i saw you. Not in the way i wanted to, but in a way i never thought would happen. Tubbo chose to stay back with me in Fantasia, you weren’t happy about it, absolutely speechless. You wanted him away from me, I don’t blame you, but Tubbo refused. He wanted to stay with me, he’s already started decorating your old guest room.

I’m proud of Tubbo for standing up for himself, i only wish you were too. He spoke out against you and i know you’re a man of reason, so why did you refuse to listen? There are many things i desire to ask you, but i cannot find the right words to say.

You thought him confused, but I don’t think Tubbo’s ever had a clearer head on his shoulders than he does now. He gave you so many chances, and none of you took them, what has happened to you Wilbur? Why have you changed so? 

Your second in command made him leave, told him to go. I could see the heartbreak in everyone’s eyes. I took him out of the room immediately, he didn’t need to stay there. I wish you’d have let him stay and speak his mind further, but you stayed quiet, like the rest of your soldiers.

I took him back to my house, he’ll stay with me from now on. I wish you could visit us, if not for me then for him.

I still find myself loving you,

Dream.


	2. Cherish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s letters to Wilbur during Cherish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks but uh..... technically an Inure update fight me.

Dear Wilbur,

It’s me again, Tubbo’s been staying in Fantasia with me. Eraniel has been moody the past few days, or it seems so, the clouds are always grey, do you think it’s because Tubbo’s here? The flowers in my backyard have never been brighter, Tubbo keeps saying it’s his patron god’s work. I remember you telling me about them, Eraniel and Ruaetyel, the god of clouds, the god of flowers.

I wonder sometimes, how did they become our patron gods? We hear stories about them all the time don’t we? How did the gods of simple things like flowers and clouds ever become our patron gods? Picked over gods or warfare or even health? Any other god seemed to fall against them, none of them were competition.

I’ve been thinking, you know how the stories always told us everything isn’t what it seemed? The old stories of how Saried, the god of war, was physically the weakest of them all? The gods have never been what they seemed have they?

Somehow Eraniel and Ruaetyel came on top, somehow they had done something so impactful. Tubbo keeps saying that every god had a darker side to them, but also swearing Ruaetyel had done nothing wrong. He said he even found a book on it, claiming they both had earlier titles, claiming all gods had earlier titles before the ones we gave them now. The titles they hold now merely a semblance of their actual power.

Eraniel, the god of Madness and Instability. 

Ruaetyel, the god of Vengeance and Justice.

Entirely different isn’t it? Tubbo swears it to be true, he swears up and down that it’s right, would you have believed him? I think i do believe him, it makes sense doesn’t it? Tubbo likes to think they put away their earlier titles in favour of new ones, to cleanse themselves from the actions of their past.

But it makes me wonder too, those two never liked each other did they? Don’t you think they purposely put us all against each other? That they keep pitting our cities against one another? You used to tell me that all the time, and i never believed you, but now, now i think i believe you.

Tubbo had another books on gods, said he didn’t want me to read it, but i did. The book seemed old, older than our cities, claiming to be written by a person long dead. It talks about Ruaetyel and Eraniel, about how they fought, how Eraniel killed the old city of the gods, blew it up in one act of madness, losing their own lover in the process. How Ruaetyel never once forgave Eraniel, went after them with a vengeance, wanting to avenge their own lost champion. 

It talked about their endless arguments, Ruaetyel constantly out for Eraniel’s blood, while they kept going on their rampage. Endlessly chasing each other, unwilling to let bygones be bygones, and even now they don’t rest, battling it out using our cities as an army. 

Do you think we’ll turn into that? After reading the story i understood Tubbo’s point of view, his unwillingness to worship Eraniel, wanting to punish a god for their actions. How he keeps vouching for Ruaetyel at every turn, telling me they just wanted vengeance for a city lost.

And i keep asking myself, are we doomed to turn into that one day? Turn into two people so intricately tied together we will never find peace? Doomed by our gods to forever chase each other, but stay too far for satisfaction?

I love you Wilbur, with all my heart, I don’t want it to come to that,

Dream.

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

Tubbo came to me today, asking me if you hated him. Do you? You don’t right, I don’t think you could hate him, he wanted to know if the rest would hate him as well. I don’t remember l’Manberg very well, i do remember Fundy, is he still around? I’d hope so, he was so young when i last saw him. 

He always wanted to play with us didn’t he? Kept trying to sneak out of the house purely to join us when we were playing, it was cute wasn’t it? I wonder what he’s like now, i wonder what you’re like. When Tubbo speaks of you, it’s clear you aren’t the same person i used to know. It’s the single most heartbreaking thing i’ve ever had to realise.

The boy speaks nicer about Eraniel than you, but i told him you didn’t hate him. You might not be the same Wilbur i knew so many years ago but you could never hate Tubbo, right? He needed to get away, he needed to be loved Wilbur, he just needed to be loved.

For now he’s in a better place! He’s doing so well, i hope you’re happy for him. He spends so much time in the garden it’s almost terrifying, just speaking to the air, i think i saw flowers grow in front of him, and i wonder, was he alone? Besides that, he gets along well with the townsfolk now. Sapnap takes him out often, showing him the city, sometimes even the world.

Forever in my thoughts,

Dream.

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

I learnt more on the gods today, Tubbo started talking about it during breakfast, the kid is so smart, isn’t he? He told the tale of Ruaetyel and Aurita, the champion of flowers. Said it was a standard bedtime story back in l’Manberg, i think I remember you singing songs about that. He told me about them, how the champion loved the god, how they tried to stop Eraniel together, of how they failed. The stories here are different, they talk about Eraniel and their lover, together until the end.

Tubbo’s gone now though, he’s out with Sapnap and George in the nether, i’m worried about George. He doesn’t seem to warm up to Tubbo at all, it worries me deeply, Sapnap tells me I shouldn’t be worrying at all, to just pray to Eraniel and let it go. 

But i can’t, George is never like this, he just tolerates Tubbo, but that’s all, am i a bad person for wanting them to get along? I never wanted anything bad to happen, Tubbo doesn’t seem to notice but i know Sapnap does. 

Even if you’ve changed, i wish you were here, you always knew what to do when times got tough.

Only yours,

Dream.

-☘︎︎-

Dear Wilbur,

Today the worst thing happened, i came to terms with your hatred for me, I’m alright with never having your love again. But then, Tubbo came back home, back from going to l’Manberg. I let him go there to het closure, and he came back with an offer to a duel.

Why? What have i done wrong? Why do you hate me so? Is it for leaving? Do you know who i am after all? I can’t fight you Wilbur, you know this, i could never injure you. Tubbo tells me this is all about me, why does it always have to be me? Live your life Wilbur, i do not want to see you so miserable.

Apparently it’s all about the sword you gave me so long ago, to this day i still haven’t used it. It’s hidden away safely, I don’t even know how Tubbo knew it existed. All i carry around from it is a shard that fell of years ago, it makes me feel safe, makes me think of you.

But now i find that all you want to do is kill me.

You speak of Emerald and me as if they’re two different people, for you they are, for me it hurts. I’ll show up regardless, just for you, i’d never disappoint you. I know Sapnap will follow me, maybe even Tubbo, but i’ll pray to Eraniel regardless, maybe even Ruaetyel, they might show me mercy.

I can’t wait to see you again, even if it’s the last thing i’ll ever do,

Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!

**Author's Note:**

> [Join](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg) the MCYT Discord server!


End file.
